This invention relates to a livestock watering device and specifically to a low maintenance, durable device for the watering of livestock.
Farms today are run and owned by a wide variety of people having a broad range of available time and fanning experience. When designing a device to be regularly used and serviced on a farm, it is desirable to have something that is easy to take care of and durable.
It would not be convenient to have to carry buckets of water out to fill the drinking reservoirs and it certainly would be desirable to be able to take only the reservoir away from the system to clean it, instead of having to transport the entire apparatus. By employing an automatic watering device, the user hopes to relieve some of the burden that accompanies everyday tasks on a farm. Therefore, when watering animals in a pasture it is desirable to have a device that is automatic, durable and easy to service.
The concept of having an automatically refilling watering device is well known in the art. Various methods and devices have been employed to accomplish this goal. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,445, issued to Terry et al, on Jul. 17, 1962. However, the water level control mechanisms of the devices that have been previously developed either protrude into the trough area, taking away from the volume of available drinking water, or are permanently affixed to the device which they service.
Allowing the water level control device to protrude into the trough takes away from the amount of area that provides actual drinking water to the animals. Also, allowing the water level control valve to protrude from the reservoir presents an opportunity for damage to the valve by the animals.
By utilizing a built-in recessed sump, the present invention protects the valve from damage by eliminating the possibility of an animal accidentally hitting it with a hoof. Furthermore, by recessing the sump, it does not detract from the area which is to be used to hold the water.
Moreover, a permanently affixed water level control device can be costly to replace. By using a valve that is attached by the use of a thread system comparable to that found on a garden hose, the valve can be removed without tools and easily replaced.
It is also common to have a heated and/or insulated water supply to keep the water from freezing in the winter. For example, some of the prior art uses gas burners which are placed under the water reservoir. Other art utilizes hot gas that is bubbled through the water supply. The present invention uses a heating element that is powered by an electrical outlet and is separated entirely from the water reservoir. By separating the heating element, the chance of electric shock to the animals and the farmers is greatly diminished. Furthermore, the heating element, which can easily be removed, results in much lower maintenance.
It is not common in the prior art to utilize a removable water reservoir. Such a reservoir makes cleaning and maintenance simple. The present invention utilizes a durable plastic water reservoir that can be removed without the use of tools. By using plastic, the reservoir becomes lighter and more sanitary. By removing the easily carried reservoir, the present system can be easily serviced.
In general, the prior art devices are generally hard to clean and hard to take apart and service. This is especially true when there are two or more chambers that hold water and when the heating element is inside the water chamber. Moreover, because of metal and/or concrete construction, prior art devices are frequently heavy and cumbersome. This makes cleaning a difficult task. Furthermore, if a part needs to be changed the entire unit would have to be taken apart and maybe even taken off of the premises.
In view of the foregoing limitations and shortcomings of the prior art, as well as other disadvantages not specifically listed above, it should be apparent that there exists a need for a livestock watering system that is durable, yet easy to utilize, maintain and clean.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a watering system for livestock that is easy to use, clean, service and that is durable.
It is a further object of this device to provide a livestock watering system that automatically controls the level of water contained within and is designed to resist the wear and tear of normal to moderately heavy usage.
Briefly described, these and other objects are accomplished according to the present invention by providing a livestock watering system having a removable water reservoir that is insulated and heated. The water reservoir is constructed so that it has a built-in sump that houses a water level control device and a drain, which are thereby protected from damage that may be caused by animal hooves. The water level control device is coupled to one end of a coil water hose. The other end of the coil water hose is coupled to a water shut-off valve. The water shut-off valve is coupled to a water supply.
The water reservoir is surrounded by an insulated casing which may be buried (wholly or partially) in the ground for stability. Between the water reservoir and the ground there exists a heating element that heats the air below the water, thereby preventing the water from freezing in the winter.
All parts are easily accessed by simply lifting and removing the water reservoir from the outside casing, and all parts can be changed without the aid of tools.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the present invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.